


狼狈（9）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921





	狼狈（9）

我曾经以为自己擅长做爱，毕竟我和那些女人做过无数遍，但我在第一次都没有像现在这样手足无措。

我像个饿了几天的流浪汉，面对一桌从天而降的山珍海味不知如何下口，我连下一步要吻张保庆哪里都忘了，他好像哪里都漂亮都美味，我连触碰他的手指都在发抖。

我这时候才意识到自己真的只有十几岁，我原来有这样年轻的心脏，会为了一个人疯狂跳动。

真不愿意让张保庆看到这个生涩又急躁的我，这是他的第一次，我该做个温柔的情人，可我的毛躁好像把他吓坏了。

张保庆怔怔的看着我把手伸进他的裤子，连抵抗的动作都停下，嘴巴半张着，小小的一个口，露出一点粉红色的舌尖。

我握住张保庆下身温暖又脆弱的宝贝，它在我手上生机勃勃的仰起头，变得坚硬滚烫，我触摸到它和我心脏一样的脉动。

伴随着上下撸动的动作，我舔舐起张保庆形状漂亮的锁骨。

不知道是快感逼出的生理泪水还是对生理反应的恐惧，张保庆睁着眼睛，眼泪如同泉水一样的涌出来，我从他的下巴吻上去，一口一口把它们吞掉。

就像我说的，没有人愿意让张保庆伤心，我也不想，可这个世界就是令人心碎的，人们无时不刻不在爱别离求不得。

我知道国内的性教育很落后，张保庆连舌吻都不会又怎么知道如何手淫。

我耐心的教导他说不用怕，有反应不代表你背叛杨烨，你不是坏孩子，这很正常。

可惜我不是一个好老师，他也不是一个乖巧的学生。

张保庆咬着嘴唇，呼出的热气快要把我融化了，我知道他很煎熬，声音都不敢发出，我也知道他没在享受，我困住了他的手，可他的腿没有安分，他弯着膝盖准备踢我，我只好手下不轻不重的捏一把，张保庆闷哼一声，弓着身子倒在我肩头。

这时候他挣扎扭动的身体倒更像是配合我，张保庆在我耳边发出难耐的呻吟，我发誓这是我在人间听过最美妙的声音。

“嗯……哈……”

我吻着他柔软的脸颊安慰道，“嫂嫂乖，不要怕，我们又没做坏事，这些杨烨以后也会对你做的。”

“这样肮脏下流的事，杨烨也想对你做。”

“或许二鼻子也想，只是他太蠢了，可能不知道怎么做。”

“你这么漂亮，人人都会想抚摸你，亲吻你，和你做爱。火车上检票的那个，医院里让你插队的那个，胡同口对你打招呼那个，或许他们现在都在想着你做这种事。”

“所以不要恨我好吗？我只是比他们早了一步。”

这也是我唯一一次抢在杨烨前面。

张保庆侧头望着我，被泪水浸润的眼睛里有无数片细碎的光，我望着它像是望见教堂中央那扇七彩斑斓的玫瑰花窗。

他像耶稣，被我邪恶的欲望陷害蒙难，却仍然高高在上，纤尘不染。

陷入情欲里的张保庆可口极了，脸颊耳朵甚至连脖颈后面的皮肤都被烫得发红，他拼命克制着自己，骄傲的不肯屈从，我却能感觉他有多心虚，揪着我衣服的手都在颤抖。

“你很舒服是吗？想要快一点？告诉我，我就快一点，说一声，焕焕就让你舒服，好不好？”

张保庆咬着嘴唇摇头，始终不肯出声，他的嘴也红的像被咬出血来，我宁愿他来咬断我的舌头。

我撬开张保庆的嘴巴，手指和他的舌头捉迷藏，他比我想的善良的多，别说咬我，他甚至舍不得用牙齿磕到我，湿漉漉滑溜溜的口水顺着他的嘴角流出来沾了我一手。

这样的琼浆玉露白白浪费不是可惜？我刚要把嘴巴凑上去，就听见轮椅滚轮的滑动声，杨烨在外面用力地拍打着门板，“杨焕？你和保庆在里面？”

张保庆抬头看了我一眼，我在这双不会屈服的眼睛里看到恳求。

我去咬他被光映得仿佛透明的耳朵，“射出来，射了我就放你去找他，你也不想他闯进来看到对不对？”

“很简单，把腰往前挺一挺，自己蹭一蹭。”

杨烨是他的软肋，张保庆只好认命的闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛沾了泪水，眼角羞耻的发红。

我圈着他的细腰，来回抚摸着他腰上软嫩的皮肤，看张保庆乖巧的在我手里抽送。

杨烨每喊一下他就动的更快一点，可是好像不得其法，永远也达不到顶峰，他难耐的摇着头，像是要把自己逼疯了。

“射不出来对不对？”

张保庆睁开眼看着我，犹豫了一下，无助的点点头。

我笑了，“嫂嫂真是笨蛋，这样可不行哦。”

我一脚踹开门，杨烨就在门口，他被门误伤退了很远，即使有这段距离，我也确定他能看到我身后姿态狼狈的张保庆。

张保庆跌坐在地面上，杨烨当然不会责怪他，他把目光移到我身上，如果人的眼睛里可以藏刀子，我会被他当场凌迟处死。

“你是个畜生！”

我不反感这个称呼，这挺适合我。

“你把自己也骂啦，我们可是一家的，而且你把张保庆也骂了，你不是要他给我做嫂子吗？”

“看多少书也不如实战一次，在脑袋里肖想一万次也不如亲手抹上一把，杨烨，别说你不想。”

杨烨被我戳穿，气的发抖，我一脚踹翻了他的轮椅，残废的他像只丧家犬，伏在地上动弹不得。

张保庆的裤子被我褪了一半，现在连腿也受困，我把他抱出来放在地上，他的头发还没有全干，就算我垫上自己的外衣，还是冷的他打了一个喷嚏。

我蹭了蹭他湿润的鼻尖，“一会儿就让你热起来，我们刚才不是配合的很好吗？”

我当着他俩的面挑拨离间，而在和我纠缠还是和杨烨解释之间，张保庆选择了后者。

他不知道该说什么，只是看着杨烨摇头。

杨烨被我踹的老远，上身艰难的移动着，他柔声说他知道，他知道张保庆不会背叛他。

我是畜生，是混蛋，是恶魔。

我们在同演一出三流小说，忠诚坚贞的妻子，不离不弃的丈夫，还有我这个趁虚而入的无耻色狼。

我是什么都行，只要我能拥有张保庆。

为了防止他逃跑，我只好把张保庆翻过来，他的背上还有之前聊天时候跟我说过的，星星点点被蜂蛰过的伤。

我抚摸着他的背，手下又冰又滑，像摸过一层雪，融化了的雪水都从他眼睛里渗出来。

“你也要骂我畜生吗？”

张保庆说，我只是觉得你可怜。

“啪”的一声，像有什么东西碎了。

我睁开眼，屋里有好大的墨水味，虽然书房本来就是我平时写东西的地方，可这个味道还是太浓了。

低头才看到原来是墨水瓶摔碎了，母亲比我的速度还快，她打开门，看见一地漆黑的墨水先是尖叫一声，然后举着水桶和抹布冲进来。

她确定了我的裤子没有被污染，擦了擦轮椅，把我推远，半蹲着捡起那些玻璃碎片，擦那摊污渍。

“你就不能给我省点心？客人马上就到了，你别再捣乱了！”

“他们下飞机了吗？”

“都快到门口了！”

她站起身，看了一眼桌面，责备道，“成天写这些没用的东西，这么能说怎么不多和人说说话！”

说完她又叹口气，“算了算了，一会见到杨烨他们你热情点，人家这次可是带了客人来的。”

我不顶撞她，她发泄完了自然会走。

等到门关上，我开始收拾桌面的稿纸。

我拿起结尾的部分，上面张保庆被我害得太惨，我有点不忍心，我也不理解自己为什么对这个素昧平生的人心怀执念。

因为杨烨吗？还是因为他和我笔下描述的一样漂亮，令人发狂？

我看着桌上杨烨寄来的那叠信，最上面还有那张地质队的照片，仅仅这些，是我灵感的全部来源。

是的，我从来没去过鹰屯，从来没见过张保庆。

像他在我梦里说的，沉溺在幻想中的我真可怜。

我幻想和杨烨对调角色，他是残疾的而我是健全的，幻想自己可以光明正大的下流无耻，幻想我有足够的勇气和能力，可以因为对张保庆的一见钟情飞越万里。

而事实上我什么都做不到，什么都没做。

我只能像个疯子一样用笔墨意淫。

所以我决定换一个结尾，我的悲惨不该由张保庆承受，看见他流泪的我什么都不会做，只是抱一下，就把他还给杨烨。

大门开了，我听见母亲故作热情的寒暄，和脚步踏进的声音。

我推开门，看到的是一个真实的张保庆。

他正脱掉厚重的黑色大衣，露出枣红色的毛衣和白色的脖颈。

他比照片上，比我想象中都要生动漂亮。

我在未见他时能够穷尽所有赞美的词汇描写，真的见到却只能想出这四个字。

他也看见我。

“杨焕？你好，我是张保庆。”

和我的故事不一样，真实的杨烨正直勇敢，他毫不避讳张保庆的身份，刚坐下来就对我们介绍，这是他的爱人。

他也不会连累他受苦，张保庆被他养的白白嫩嫩，像是蜜罐里泡出来的，浑身散发着甜美的味道，笑纹会把他的脸颊挤压的肉嘟嘟。

杨烨突然想起来门口的行李还没有整理，他和张保庆去拿行李，母亲看到他们的背影露出奇怪的笑容。

“杨烨喜欢男人。”

她又喃喃自语的重复一遍，“哈哈，他喜欢男人。”

我知道她是觉得自己赢了杨烨死去的母亲。

可我也知道她没有赢，他的儿子我，害得她输的一败涂地。

“我和你一起拿上去吧，保庆，你来，杨焕，你带他参观参观家里。”

面对长辈张保庆露出羞赧顺从的笑，他每踏近一步都是在我心上烙印。

我不知道要如何面对他，只好背过身滑着我的轮椅去书房。

张保庆居然跟了进来，他到处看了看，似乎想找点什么东西做引子和我聊聊，不过屋子空空荡荡只有一个书桌，单调的比旅馆还不如，他只好托着肉嘟嘟的脸蛋蹲在桌子对面。

他用琥珀一样澄澈的目光看着我，瞥见桌上那叠稿纸来了精神，“你在写东西啊？写什么？”

我自从残疾后就没有出过大门，半年多没见外人，每天与母亲的对话也不会超过三句。

我在他的目光里无所遁形，他对于我是陌生人也是我幻想的受害者，我慌张又歉疚。

我急于销毁证据，狼狈的想把那堆书稿揽在怀里，稿纸却被我急躁的动作掀起来，桌面像起了风似的，纸片雪花一样簌簌落在地上。

张保庆轻巧的站起身，走过来帮我捡。

他半蹲在我面前，视觉的误差今他看上去像是依偎在我脚边。

我有点发呆，我想起我写的那个梦，想到我夸赞张保庆是世间的灵丹妙药，他的泪水顺着残废的腿流下去，它就被治好了。

可惜梦只能是梦，我的下肢麻木无力，甚至不能起身阻止他看到那些书稿。

我不知道他这几眼能粗略的阅读到哪个段落，其实哪个都无所谓，整篇不过都是我对一个“陌生人”污秽不堪的妄想。

果然张保庆抬起头，瞪大了眼睛看着我。

我在他黑白分明的眼睛中读到疑惑不解和被侵犯到的恶心。

我连解释都不能，解释也无用，就算我告诉他我打算给他换一个好结局，他也不会感谢我。

那目光很快被模糊了，眼泪滴答滴答落在我的腿上，和梦里差不多，却是我在哭。

我知道，我永远都无法拥有张保庆了。

幻想和现实都一样。

🗣铁汁们把焕焕好惨四个字打在公屏上！

🗣我知道你们更想打我！

🗣别骂了，番外安排上了


End file.
